


A Threesome For Two

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin makes one of Brian's dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Threesome For Two

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to [Brian's Kink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/442342)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, to my beta later2nite!

**One**

Justin took a hold of the blond trick's hand and walked him upstairs. Hard body. Great ass. He was hot. They danced at Babylon and when the trick had asked Justin to follow him to the backroom Justin had insisted on them going to Deb's house instead. 

Justin opened the door to Mikey's old room and spotted Brian sitting in a chair in the corner still in his work clothes: black shirt, a grey tie and suit pants. The jacket hung on the back of the chair.

Seconds later the twink saw him too, a smile spreading across his face.

**Two**

"Kinney?!"

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm here for him, not you."

Justin took his t-shirt off, stepped closer to the trick, and gave him a kiss. "Undress!" Justin ordered. The guy's eyes darted from Justin to Brian while obeying. When he saw that Brian took off his tie and shirt too, his eyes grew wide. 

Justin began making out with him. His hands were everywhere, pinching his nipples and rubbing his cock through his briefs. Brian stepped up behind Justin and pushed his still clothed dick against Justin's ass, making Justin gasp with his mouth against the trick's ear.

**Three**

Justin was on his knees as he helped remove the twink's underwear. His cock was beautiful, long and thick, just like Justin loved them. He sucked the head of the hard dick into his mouth, licked the slit, and felt the taste of its precum. 

He moved the trick around and started to lick down his back while rubbing his ass cheeks. Brian handed him some lube and Justin slicked his finger before pressing it against the guy's hole. 

The trick's knees bent and Brian took a hold of his arms, holding him up, careful not to touch his dick.

**Four**

Justin pushed his finger inside and moved it in and out a couple of times before pulling out, licked around the hole, and plunged his tongue all the way inside. The trick moaned and started to stroke his cock hard and fast. Justin stopped tongue fucking him before he came, making the guy turn around and glare. Justin smiled and stood up.

Brian had gotten rid of his pants and his cock brushed against Justin's stomach when he wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "So hot to watch, Justin. Kiss me. I want to taste him on your tongue." 

**Five**

Brian lubed his cock and balls, moaning when he touched himself. He put some on Justin's crack and smeared it over his hole. Justin turned his head towards Brian, whose dark eyes glittered with lust. They kissed while Justin put on a condom and Brian lubed him using a light touch that made Justin shudder. 

Justin turned his attention to the trick, pulled him closer, and started to enter him slowly. He heard a low growl from Brian when he pushed the head of his cock inside. The trick murmured, "Go," and Justin began to fuck him with deep thrusts. 

**Six**

Brian had his cock in a firm grip and ran it along Justin's crack over and over again, letting the head brush over Justin's hole. Justin took a deep breath and shook his head as if to clear his mind.

"Fuck me harder! Oh God, more. Now!" Justin changed the angle and hit the guy's prostate hard. His hole was so tight and Justin was so close. Every time he pulled back, Brian's knuckle hit Justin's ass as he jerked off behind him. It felt absolutely amazing.  
A few more thrusts and the trick came hard. Justin followed seconds later.

**Seven**

Justin pulled out and rested his head on the trick's shoulder. "Fuck, ahh fuck…" Brian stroked his cock one more time before he came all over Justin's ass. 

Justin pulled the guy up from the bed. "You were great. Thank you." Brian shook his head, thinking that Justin was nice, even to nameless tricks.

"Jesus! You look hot with my cum running over the inside of your thighs." Brian bent down and ran his tongue through the cum and at the same time put one finger inside Justin, carefully opening him up. "It looks like I have fucked you raw."

**Eight**

"Brian." Justin nodded towards the twink.

"Hey, leave!"

He dressed quietly and left after one last look at them.

"Fuck me right now!" Justin flung himself on the bed and pushed his ass up for Brian to take.

"That was fucking hot! I got so horny from watching you fuck him. Your cock pounding him, the noises he made, and the way your ass moved against my cock made me so hard and wet. It was better than I ever could have imagined."

Brian's cock slid inside Justin and they both sighed at the familiar feeling of their bodies connecting.


End file.
